


The 7th Love

by Firana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firana/pseuds/Firana
Summary: Winwin learns the different types of love you can feel for someone and Yuta's behavior ends up taking a whole new meaning.OrWinwin and Yuta both love each other and Winwin is sorry about it.





	The 7th Love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language (I learned it mostly thanks to YouTube and social medias so I still have a lot to learn in my opinion) so there might be some errors that would lead to misunderstandings so feel free to ask for any explanation!
> 
> Some things might also seem kinda hard to understand since that's complicate to put in words all of my thoughts so if you don't understand something, really don't hesitate to ask for clarification!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Winwin is just a kid when he experiences love for the first time. The type of love he feels when he wakes up in the middle of the night, crying because of a nightmare and ends up with warm arms wrapped around him and reassuring words whispered in his ear.  
His parents love him.  
Winwin loves his parents.

Winwin is still a kid when he experiences love for the second time. The type of love he feels when his sister makes a lame joke just to see him smile and hear a simple yet full of affection "That was a terrible joke" coming from his mouth .  
His sister loves him.  
Winwin loves his sister.

Winwin is a teenager when he experiences love for the third time. The type of love he feels when his friends stay hours listening to him talk about his problems without ever interrupting him and then stay another couple of hours trying to convince him that it's not a big deal, everything is gonna be okay. He doesn't believe them but still pretends he does because he doesn't want to become a burden for them.  
His friends love him.  
Winwin loves his friends.

Winwin is still a teenager when he experiences love for the fourth time. The type of love he feels when he is mentally exhausted and the only thing which motivates him to leave his bed is the thought of maybe, one day, be able to stand on the same stage as this person he adores, and be able to inspire people as much as this person inspires him.  
This person never stops to say they love their fans.  
Winwin loves this person.

Winwin is approaching adulthood when he experiences love for the fifth time. The type of love he feels when his dream has never been so close to come true and he is being driven by the hope and efforts of these other boys who wish the same thing as him. The stage he wished to stand on is getting closer and now he wouldn't want to put a foot on it if it were without these boys who share the same dream as him. This type of love seems weird, he doesn't know if it is closer to the love he felt for his sister or for his friends, but he doesn't care.  
These boys love him.  
Winwin loves these boys.

Winwin just entered adulthood when he experiences love for the sixth time. The type of love he feels when the stage he wished to stand on is right under his feet, the boys he wanted to be standing there with him are right beside him and the only thing he can hear is his name being screamed by all these people in front of him. He remembers this person he adored and he thinks that, finally, he accomplished his dream.  
His fans love him.  
Winwin loves his fans.

Winwin is an accomplished artist when he realizes that one of the boys he loves with this weird fifth type of love is experiencing a seventh type of love. The type of love he saw in all those dramas he loves to watch, where this girl can't help but stare at this handsome boy she met in the street and in the end ends up living a happy life with him.  
Winwin slowly realizes that Yuta's behavior with him isn't the same as with the other members and that his stares are way to similar to this girl's stares to the boy in this stupid drama. While Taeil and the other guys affection for him is big but never crosses the line of the fifth weird type of love, Yuta's feelings are of another type.  
Both of them know that the other know. They never talk about it as if they agreed to stay silent and ignore it.  
He had never been the touchy kind of guy. He rejects Yuta's touch just as much as the others'. And he knows that Yuta knows when to stop. Yuta never crosses the line that had been silently traced by the youngest.  
Their relationship never becomes awkward because of Winwin's realization. He never feels uncomfortable with the other boy with whom he still shares a room.  
However, sometimes, in the middle of the night, Winwin wakes up to the sound of someone crying, wraps his warm arms around the shaking body in the bed next to his and whispers those simple words while a tear is leaving his eye:  
"I'm sorry."  
He waits a couple of seconds before continuing with 3 words that are as painful as a punch in the face to the other boy.  
"I love you."  
He isn't lying. They both know it. The Japanese boy just wishes those 3 words had the same meaning to the Chinese boy than to him.  
Winwin is still experiencing the fifth weird type of love.  
Yuta is experiencing the same type of love as the girl in the drama but won't experience the same  happy ending as she does.

Yuta loves Winwin.  
Winwin loves Yuta.

Yuta is crying and in love with Winwin.  
Winwin is crying and sorry toward Yuta.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this, I didn't really prepare it, so I didn't realize I would end up with a total of 7 types of love. That's only when I looked for a title that I realized it and the play on word with NCT U's song seemed obvious to me even though Winwin nor Yuta are part of the lineup for this song.
> 
> I got the idea for this fanfiction because of my thoughts on Yuta and Winwin's relationship. I really think that Winwin does love all the members, including Yuta and Taeil who can be a little too over-affectionate with him sometimes and I really feel like that both would know how to stop if Winwin ended up really annoyed. However I'm not thinking in the same way as a lot of shippers who really think that Winwin is in love with Yuta (or Taeil) and I do not try to find every evidence who could prove that Yuwin or Winil is real. I think he genuinely loves them as brother/friends but they both seem to love him a little more than he does and that the others do.  
> So, I DON'T think Yuwin nor Winil are real but it honestly wouldn't surprise me if Yuta or Taeil had some sort of crush/romantic feelings for Winwin.  
> I preferred to write it with Yuta and not Taeil because in my mind it has always been : Taeil has a crush on Winwin (Mark says it so well) but Yuta might actually have some romantic feelings (stronger than a simple crush in my opinion).  
> It's also totally possible (even probable) that they are both just totally whipped by Winwin because he is so cute and just love him as a little brother. That's the most probable option in my opinion.
> 
> Also to clarify something : the love Winwin feels for his members is called "weird" in this story but it doesn't mean that I find their relationship odd or anything like that. It's kinda explained in the story but it basically means that Winwin doesn't know how to call it : it's an in-between between brotherly love and friendly love.


End file.
